Into the light
by InvaderAlison
Summary: Finally the sequel to "Out of the ashes" has arrived! Set a few years in the future, this story tells about Zim's life growing up, and how pain and loss can make anyone go crazy. Topic may change in the future. May go on to be a two part story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new life

It had been a week since Zim was born, and Lydia was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had amazing grandparents and friends, a great boyfriend and an amazing son, and she was in Florida.

Lydia raised the sharp knife and slashed it down, chopping in half: two red tomatoes for the salad that was going to accompany the spaghetti, when Zim started crying from the guest bedroom. She wiped her hands off on a towel and went to get her son. When she entered the room, she saw a pile of broken glass that was once a vase laying on the table. She went and picked Zim up gently, so that if there was any glass in the crib, it wouldn't cut him. She cradled him in her arms as his crying ceased, and looked for what could have broken the vase. She looked around the room, but saw nothing. Strange. She took Zim out into the living room. She placed him on the blanket they had set up on the floor, then went in the kitchen.

"Hey, Gran,"

"Yeah?"

"That vase in the guest room shattered."

"It did? How did that happen?"

"No clue. You want me to clean up the glass?"

"No I'll do It sweets. You just finish the salad."

Once she was finished with the salad she washed her hands and went over to where Zim was laying. He was almost asleep, as he was rubbing his small hand against the side of his head with his eyes drooping shut. Lydia picked him up and cradled him in her arms as he struggled to stay awake. But being so young, it didn't work. She stroked his cheek with her index finger gently. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed, the only sound he made was the small breaths that escaped his slightly parted lips. He enjoyed the warm feeling he got from his mommy; it felt nice and calming. He curled up into his mother and began to suck his thumb-like claw as she smiled down at him. She took the blanket resting on the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders and Zim to keep the two of them warm in the air conditioned house, and held him until it was time for dinner. Dib walked out of one of the guest rooms (he and Lydia were staying in separate rooms) where he had been sleeping the past few hours because of a headache, which luckily, was now gone.

After dinner, Lydia placed Zim in his crib and sat down on the bed, placing her laptop in front of her, and opened Micah's video chat account, hitting the video call button and turning the volume down so it wouldn't wake her sleeping son.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's Florida?"

"Good. How is Brandon?"

"Good, asleep finally. And Zim?"

"Same."

"He's pretty calm, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised."

"Better than having him fussy all the time."

"Yeah, he's a lot more calm than we thought he would be."

"We?"

"Dib and I."

"Oh, that's right. How is Dib?"

"He's doing good. I think he really enjoys being down here."

"And how has he been taking to Zim?"

"Good. I'm very happy about that. He used to talk about how, all he wanted was to get an alien on an autopsy table."

"Yeah, I can see how that would worry you. I'm still surprised you told me."

"Come on, you're one of my best friends."

"Yeah, I am." The two of them chuckled softly, but crying soon came pouring out of the other room across the screen from Lydia. "That's Brandon, I gotta go get him. Talk to you later. Enjoy your stay!"

"Bye!" Lydia hung up the call and laid back, turning on the t.v to a soft volume. She flipped through channels only to find that there was nothing on, so she settled on a movie instead. It was a movie she had seen hundreds of times, but a good one nonetheless.

Since she had seen it so many times, she quickly grew bored of it, and fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

"Jeez," she though, just before falling asleep, "my life is so different now. I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

-3 years later-

Lydia walked into the condo she and Dib had moved into after they graduated. It was very spacious and had a great view of the city, and was paid for by the two of them, seeing as how they both had good jobs; Dib working in his father's lab, which had been in his family for three generations now, and Lydia, who had taken employment as an interior decorator. She put her keys on the table, and walked over to Zim's room.

"Hi boys, hi Micah."

"Hi, mommy!"

"Hi sweetheart!" she said, scooping him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Fun! Brandon and aunt Micah colored with me!"

"Awesome! I'm glad you had a good day."

"How was work momma?"

"Good, fun."

Micah walked out, holding Brandon on her hip like Lydia was holding Zim.

"Thanks, Micah."

"Any time. See you later, right?"

"Yup. You think Dib and Derek are going to be able to handle these two?" Lydia asked jokingly.

"I hope so. See you guys tonight. Bye!"

"Bye."

Lydia was excited to get to hang out with her friends again. She was going out with Micah, Erica, Crystal, and Riley to have some fun. Lydia had turned 21 the week before, so they were going out to celebrate a little.

"So, what'd you draw?"

Zim jumped out of her arms and pulled her into his room, where there were some pictures scattered on the floor. The one he picked up was a picture of himself wearing a red cape.

"See mommy? I'm the almighty Zim!" he said, pointing to the Zim in the picture. Lydia chuckled, and picked him up again.

"Yes you are."

~Later that night~

Dib was lying in bed next to Lydia, sound asleep. Until a large crash of thunder woke him up. He got out of bed and walked over to the window. The city lights mixed with the lightning and rain was beautiful. It was then that He heard a small shuffling behind him. He turned to the door and saw Zim standing there, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

Zim, who was obviously still tired, walked up to him and clung to his leg. With a muffled voice, he replied "The storm is scary."

Dib smiled a little and picked the small child up in his arms as Zim rested his head against Dib's chest, clutching his t-shirt. Another crash of thunder made the smeet whimper, and Dib rubbed the area of his back around his PAK. When he was a newborn, his PAK would cause the area around it to be sore, so Lydia would lay him against her chest so he could hear her heartbeat, and gently rub the area around his PAK. Ever since then, it was just a way to comfort him. So Dib rubbed the scared, crying smeets back. "Sssssshhhh," he comforted. Another crash of thunder scared Zim further and woke Lydia up. She heard her smeet crying and got up out of bed and walked over to her boyfriend and son. She lightly pet Zim's antenna, and a soft purring-like noise could be heard emanating from Zim. Lydia grabbed his small hand and he held it tight for protection. The three of them stood there. Zim felt safe, being in the arms of the two people that loved him the most. He eventually fell asleep, and Dib put him to bed. He kissed Zim's temple and then went to join Lydia. Little did he know, she had been having the nightmares that she had been having when she was pregnant with Zim, once again. Flashes of graves, fire, burning cities, and so much destruction. She just wish she knew what it all meant. She had a happy life with her son and boyfriend.

~The next day~

Dib and Derek were sitting on the deck, beers in hand (yes, they are 21), and were talking about stuff that had happened during their week. Lydia and Zim had gone out to run some errands, and Dib wasn't sure when they would be back. His question was answered pretty quickly when the door was thrown open. He turned to see Lydia, panicked, sweaty, and sobbing. He also noticed that Zim wasn't with her.

"Dib, they, they took him!"

"Who took him, Lydia?"

She looked him in the eyes, and said "The tallest."


End file.
